violas_big_brother_simulatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Slaylah
Slaylah was a houseguest in big brother canada 6 and later returned for big brother over the top. Slaylah entered the big brother canada house ready to play. After winning roadkill week 5 and nearly taking out Butters, Slaylah played an under the radar, yet observant game. She threw competitions to prove who the bigger threats were and took part in half the evictions of the season. As the numbers dwindled down, Slaylah rose up and began winning competitions. On week 14 she won veto on the triple eviction and saved Alex to try and get rid of Zeph for good. She then won HOH the following week and took butters her rival out of the game for good. Getting her grove in the competitions, Slaylah won the following week's pov and saved Spills keeping her alliance strong. Slaylah was then rumored to be too big of a threat to keep in the game and was targeted by the majority of the players. She survived her third nomination against Alex, but when she was nominated against Mimi, Slaylah got the boot and was placed 4th as the 8th member of jury. She later returned for Big brother over the top. Slaylah entered the house as a rumored target for the newbies being the one female in the house with the most competition wins. She won week one's HOH and POV and took Hizoku out almost effortlessly. She was then targeted the next wek by Jackson the newbie as a replacement nominee and was given the boot in a 8-1-1-0 vote, being the first vet evicted and second player out of the season. Slaylah later returned for Big Brother All-Stars. Slaylah was the only houseguest in the season seen as a the middle man being half threat, and half non-threat. Being with her mouthy partner Young. Slaylah had to put a leash on him and keep him quiet so that she'd be safe from the block. This worked as she was never nominated throughout the entire season, even when the duo twist ended, and had stayed in the game due to coasting alongside her alliance It wasn't till Naxo hadn't chosen her to be safe from ETR, and Deke had eliminated her from the competition in the Etr dodge ball game having Slaylah place 6th and be evicted from the game. Slaylah later returned for Big Brother Legends. Slaylah entered the legends house as a well known comp beast and player. Slaylah laid low and tried not to win competitions till Day 3 where she gave it her all in HOH and fell short. Slaylah did the same for POV and lost again and was seen as a threat. After Ika was saved from eviction, Slaylah was named as a replacement nominee and was blindsided against fine and evicted in a 10-5 vote. Slaylah however didn't want to end her game and made it clear by dragging deke in the first BattleBacks competition. Slaylah then competed against Aiex in BattleBacks and won another round being the first evictee to do so. Slaylah then competed against Yoshi however lost ending her time placing 17th. Category:Houseguests Canada 6 Category:Houseguests Over The Top Category:Houseguests All-Stars Category:4th place Category:15th place Category:6th Place